Indecent
by NotRin27
Summary: 5 Years later Tsuna and Hibari look for some quality time together, too bad they never seem to get a chance. Things get steamy though. Fem!Tsuna 1827
1. Indecent

KHR fanfiction

 _-Indecent-_

Tags  
5 Years later | Gender Bender | Fem!Tsuna | 1827 | Heavy Fluff

In the quiet privacy of her room, Tsuna was struggling out of her sweater. It finally granted her partial release when her head popped free from within it's confinement. It was then that the brunette noticed the sudden appearance of an intruder in a her room. An all too familiar black haired boy was leaning against the windowsill of her room, the sky behind him illuminated by the setting sun and dotted with the occasional cloud.

"Heeeee!" Tsuna screamed in shock at the surprise. Not the typical girly scream either, this was something more guttural, unrefined. She immediately tried to cover herself with the sweater that still had her arms stuck in it, making an awkward ordeal out of her efforts. As if her body felt the need to embarrass her even more, it quickly turned the color of a ripe tomato. The blush spread from her cheeks down her neck and shoulders, because when Tsuna blushes, her whole body blushes with her.

"H-Hibari-san, when did you, how?" Tsuna stammered over the words while her brain overcame its initial shocked state, her eyes flickered over to the boy and then to the open window. "Right." She sighed.

Of course the prefect wouldn't use the door, he practically only used windows. Especially Tsuna's window now that they were a couple, plus neither of them wanted the hassle of Nana knowing every time that Hibari came by, let alone that Reborn knew. They wouldn't get a moment of privacy. However, Tsuna would like a warning before the boy decided to creep up on her. To Tsuna's relief her blush started to recede. "You could have let me know you were coming over." She said.

"But then I'd miss this." Hibari smirked in amusement as he vaguely gestured to Tsuna.

The brunette then realized that she was still standing there, half clothed in her sweatshirt and shorts. She was practically half naked by now. Her blush decided to come back with full force as she hastily continued her struggle with the sweater, except now in reverse to put it back on. Once her head poked through the right hole she automatically attempted to flatten her hair that went flying in all directions. Tsuna caught the prefect smirking at the display she was putting up and heaved a sigh. "I'm sorry, I'm a mess." She said as she gave up on her efforts to look presentable.

A smile tugged at Hibari's lips and he walked over to her in two quick steps. Tsuna looked at him, half pouting from under her eyelashes as the prefect gently raked a hand through her hair. He then leaned in and whispered into her ear. "Allow me to mess you up even more."

Tsuna instantly felt embarrassment wash over her at that and promptly blushed so hard she hoped she didn't catch fire. Apparently Hibari was in a very good mood today.

"H-Hibari-san, y-you can't just say such things." She stammered.

"Hm?" The raven hooked his index finger through hers and tugged, lightly, asking her to follow. She answered by trailing after him as he walked towards the bed. He let her go as he took his place upon the sheets, crosslegged and resting his back against the wall. He patted the space between his legs, "Why not?" He asked in relevance to Tsuna's remark earlier.

Tsuna stubbornly stayed standing at the side of her bed, eyeing the pale orange sheets with hesitation. "I guess it's because it sounds indecent." She then mumbled in answer. Her hands gripped the edge of her sweater, stretching the fabric over her shorts in an subconscious attempt to cover herself up more. She never was one for showing much skin, not even in front of her boyfriend.

"Then let us be indecent." Hibari said suddenly. He smirked while saying it too. Tsuna instantly pursed her lips together in silent judgement but it didn't have the desired effect as she felt what was left of her composure crumble away. Hibari could be incredibly embarrassing at times. Tsuna slowly sank to the floor in a crouch and put her reddening face into her hands. She made a barely audible sound of frustration as she resented her bashful nature right now. She caught the prefect smirking at her play through her fingers and she huffed in defiance. No way she was going to let him get away with this. She slowly managed to compose herself as she stood back up. Then without looking she resolutely put one knee on the bed and leaned forwards onto the bed. Basically, she was crawling over to Hibari. Tsuna didn't make eye contact while she sat in his lap, her legs folded up on either side of Hibari's. Hibari didn't protest although his muscles did faintly tense at the sudden bodily contact.

After waiting for Hibari to relax, Tsuna put her hands against his shoulders and for a moment just took in the warmth that seeped through Hibari's usual white shirt. The prefect leaned in to steal a kiss but Tsuna wouldn't have it. She lightly pushed him back as she glanced up at him from under her bangs with eyes that glistened like fireflies in the night sky. It was like they said, wait your turn. Hibari paused, tensed and relaxed again. His hands moved from where they propping him up on the bedsheets to lightly flutter against Tsuna's bare legs. A subconscious movement. His fingers were calloused and rough but Hibari's touching was always gentle and soft. Tsuna smiled a bit, a small, loving smile, as she moved her hands to push Hibari's ever present jacket off his shoulders. The fabric fell obediently down onto the bed as Hibari leaned forward again, asking. This time Tsuna answered and pressed her lips against his, softly, swiftly. They gazed into each others eyes for a moment, steely grey locked with warm caramel. They sought hesitation, unwillingness but only found contentment, permission and an underlying desire. A desire to touch and be touched, to explore. To feel, to connect.

That was how their relationship worked. Tsuna and Hibari never really voiced their feelings, they found them in other ways. In body language, in quick glances and lasting gazes. They had learned through trial and error how to read each other. It required a lot of patience but they both had that in abundance. It was more than simple watching and observing with them though. As Tsuna's Cloud guardian Hibari had certain privileges, a certain connection with the brunette. A connection that could be utilized on both ways. A bridge between them, feral and intuitive. That helped them convey their feelings, their wants, their desires even.

Tsuna wouldn't deny that her hyper intuition surely helped too.

Tsuna trailed her fingers down Hibari's arms, to his hands, lightly feathering them across his skin, earning goosebumps as they kissed. Tsuna felt like she was melting into him and no doubt that Hibari felt the same. Her hands continued to wander back up his arms, over his shoulders and then Tsuna couldn't resist to rake one hand up his neck and into his hair. She loved the feel of his hair, it was soft and thick and clean and strong and smelled like the outside air, like it carried the wind with it.

They broke the kiss to catch their breath and Tsuna snuggled her face into his neck, where she could smell his scent the best. Hibari always smelled like tatami mats and old books and laundry detergent and a faint underlying metallic tang. She felt him moving his hand up now, to her sides and under her sweater, hesitantly at first but when Tsuna didn't react he proceeded to feel her skin, his hands lingering on her lower back.

Tsuna didn't mind, in fact she liked the touch. She placed the hand that wasn't buried in Hibari's hair onto his chest. She could feel the rhythmic bumping inside and took a moment to close her eyes and focus on it. It felt strong and steady. She also felt the rising and falling of his chest as he breathed. Long breaths, deep ones. She felt herself feeling drowsy being focused on it. She stirred, not wanting to fall asleep. She pressed a light kiss against his neck.

Hibari made a small sound, a lovely sound of contentment. He snuggled his face into Tsuna's hair and continued exploring the space of her back. He worked his way up slowly but surely, like he was taking in every single inch of her form. Appreciating every bump of scar tissue and locking it away in his memory. He stroked every imperfection and lingered a while when he bumped up against the big X scar. He didn't hesitate or move away, he just accepted it as he moved along.

Tsuna meanwhile had begun playing with the buttons on his shirt while melting into Hibari's attentions. She had succeeded in opening the top button but for the rest of the time she was just pushing her fingers through the gaps in-between, lazily feeling the skin underneath.

Their relationship worked perfectly, against all odds, against what others might say about them. Tsuna might be a coward and little bit dense at times but she never gave up anymore. She was determined now, more than ever to protect the ones she loves. In that aspect Hibari was quite similar, he protects what he holds dear. In the beginning that was just the general town of Namimori, but now it was all that and by extension also the Vongola Famiglia and Tsuna specifically. Not just because he was her guardian, but because he intimately cares about her.

As time passed by and trials were over won, Tsuna and Hibari had found that they were more alike than they had initially expected. They grew closer and closer until somehow close enough to want more than friendship. There was something about them, about each other that drew them together. Tsuna found that especially true when they started to get serious. Hibari didn't do anything half hearted, so he didn't play around. Tsuna found that immensely reassuring. Because she didn't want to be a fling or anything that simple. Her feelings were real and it was hard enough for her to open up to someone about them. But Hibari had been there for her, understood how she felt and reciprocated her feelings. He let her open up to him on her own terms, never rushing her, never pushing her and then he admitted to feeling the same way.

They were serious about what they had. Even though some others weren't that happy with it. They proved time and time again that what they had was real. Even if they were both completely inexperienced and it was all really just touch and feel where they were going with it.

Being in Hibari's arms like this was something that Tsuna treasured immensely. He always felt like coming home. He may be a cloud but he never strayed that far. She could rely on him, always. And he could rely on her too.

Tsuna shuddered when Hibari traced her spine from between her shoulder blades down to where her shorts began. She felt his fingers follow every single bulb of bone, ever so gently but with enough pressure for him to commit it to memory. Tsuna stirred and moved to kiss the Demon of Namimori again. Her right hand still in his hair as her other one snaked down to his hips and then up again, under the light fabric of his shirt to feel the warm skin beneath. She stopped her hand for a second, asking if it was okay to proceed. He hummed a hasty approval into her mouth and she gone and went to feel his back. There was a scar just poking up alongside his hip towards his spine. She followed it as she completely melted into him. She felt their breaths quicken and their heartbeats with it. A light dusting of red spread along her cheeks and neck as she began to feel warm. Hibari's hand brushed against the clasp of her bra and in all honesty, Tsuna was okay with that thing gone for the moment. It was just when their kiss started to deepen that the door suddenly slammed open and a familiar, deadly tone echoed through the room.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi and Hibari Kyoya, don't pretend like I don't know what you're doing in here." Reborn glowered down them, a look which promised imminent death.

Tsuna hastily scrambled backwards off the bed, half tripping and half stammering excuses. Her whole body turned red in embarrassment of being caught when having a moment. She just wanted to die right there.

Hibari reacted much differently as he immediately charged at Reborn the moment when Tsuna had left his lap. His expression that of furious revenge. Reborn, of course, blocked easily. Now that the man was in his adult form he was much more intimidating, especially now that he was angry. He was like an overprotective dad. Tsuna sighed and grabbed her shoes as Hibari came rushing back in the room, grabbed her wrist and pulled her with him out the window. This was a routine by now.


	2. Summer Heat

KHR fanfiction

 _-Indecent-_

 _Part 2 Summer Heat_

Tags  
5 Years later | Gender Bender | Fem!Tsuna | 1827 | Very Heavy Fluff

Tsuna is sitting uncomfortably on the edge of the bathtub and hisses at the stinging sensation that's coming from her knee. Hibari glances up at her with an unimpressed look, he still couldn't figure out how the little lion could be so weak with this kind of thing and so powerful in a fight. He resists the urge to sigh when he dabs the scrapes lightly with antibiotic and finally places a bandage over the wounds. The faucet from the shower drips distantly, still wet from being used earlier. Hibari starts to clean up the first aid kit and Tsuna meekly hands him things that are within her reach. "Thanks Hibari." She says quietly like she's embarrassed.

Hibari doesn't reply as he helps Tsuna up and guides her to his living room. "Sit." He motions to the low table in the middle of the room. Hibari's house is big and mostly empty, it's an old but well maintained traditional Japanese home made of hardwood on a stone foundation. Most of the furniture is traditional too, there aren't many items and most of the space is empty but the furniture that Hibari's family has gathered over the years is made with expert workmanship and care. Tsuna wouldn't be surprised if all of the pieces are one of a kind. There's a certain simplicity to this home, Tsuna thinks, everything you need is present and everything that's present you use on a regular basis. No clutter. It fits Hibari perfectly.

Tsuna sits down on a pillow at the table, careful not to hit her knees against the wood. Hibari busies himself with opening the shōji doors to the veranda, revealing the magnificent garden ahead. It's one of the many things Tsuna likes about this home. It has winding gravel paths and small rock gardens, beautiful flowers and very well maintained shrubbery. The few trees are old and gnarly and densely filled with leaves. It has a certain kind of calmness to it. Having grown up in such a place it doesn't surprise Tsuna that Hibari likes the quiet. It doesn't feel like you're in the middle of a town at all, it's almost like you're in a pocket dimension where everything is calm and serene.

Hibari abruptly leaves and soon comes back with two glasses of iced tea which he places on the table without using coasters. He settles across from Tsuna and watches as Hibird land peacefully in the tree outside. It's quiet, apart from the chirping of birds and the occasional clink of the ice resettling in their glasses. The summer air is stagnant and warm and Tsuna is happy she doesn't have to spend the afternoon busy and sweaty as she did this morning when training with Reborn and everyone else in the mountains. She was grateful that Hibari had practically kidnapped her out of that mess in favor of seeking some peace and quiet after some exhausting sparring of course.

Tsuna looks down at her hands which are, like her knees, elbows and several other parts of her body, scraped and sore. She sighs and looks over to Hibari who has at some point sprawled himself on the floor in favor of a nap. Tsuna chuckles lightly and quietly moves to his side of the table to lie down next to him and join him in his rest. She faces him and watches his chest rise and fall slowly as he breaths. His eyelashes are short but full and his hair is still slightly damp from the shower he took before Tsuna occupied the bathroom. It doesn't take long before Tsuna also closes her eyes and drifts off into sleep.

When Tsuna wakes, she's laying on her side curled up into Hibari's arms and chest. He's awake, she can tell because he's stroking his fingers lazily through her hair. She loves the feeling and moves slightly to look up at Hibari and gives him a shy peck on the lips in a loving gesture. Hibari stops what he's doing in favor of tilting Tsuna's head to properly kiss her, it surprises Tsuna but she quickly melts into it. It takes little time before the kiss transforms to something more heated as Tsuna opens her mouth slightly to allow Hibari's tongue access. Tsuna can feel her heart begin to race and her cheeks begin to flush and she grips the fabric of Hibari's shirt with both hands to use as some sort of anchor as her head starts so swirl. Hibari breaks the kiss and shifts so he's hovering above Tsuna as they're both catching their breath, his cheeks are heated and he feels his body tingle as he looks down on a heavily breathing Tsuna who's eyes are half lidded and who's hair is a mess. He swallows quickly and then resumes to ravish her mouth with his tongue. He slips his hand that isn't supporting Tsuna's head under her freshly washed orange t-shirt and feels her hips buckle as he grips the naked skin just above her shorts. He smiles briefly when Tsuna moans a little when his fingers continue to explore upwards over her belly and then stop to fondle her breast through her bra. Tsuna briefly looks at him with lusty orange tinted eyes and then moans in his mouth as he bites her lip in a gesture to establish some sort of dominance. He breaks apart in favor to tug Tsuna's t-shirt over her head to get it out of the way and he kisses her again once its gone. He kisses her with need, deeply and passionately. His hands roam her body, from her bare thighs over her shorts, gripping her sides and then they rest on her breast for a bit before returning.

Hibari is lost in a haze of summer lust, he realizes as he can't help but marvel at Tsuna under him who's reacting to his touch and letting out little moans in his mouth as their tongues dance. Hibari is undoing her shorts' button when he realizes Tsuna's hands have been unbuttoning his shirt and are now pushing the white fabric over his shoulders. His hands leave Tsuna's skin for just the moment he needs to toss this piece of clothing too. Hibari kisses her again but this time he doesn't linger long on her mouth and proceeds to kiss a trail towards her neck where he licks and bites and leaves marks to claim her as his.

Tsuna feels like her body is on fire as Hibari sucks at the overly sensitive skin where her neck meets her shoulder and his hands are roaming over her body. Her hips buckle against his whenever he strokes or bites on a particularly sensitive nerve somewhere on her person and it's driving her mad. She feels heat pooling in her underbelly and she feels her flame pulsing just under her skin in time with Hibari's, it's a wonderful sensation Tsuna decides. Her hands roam through Hibari's thick hair or over his pronounced abs and eventually one of them starts to tug on the button of Hibari's pants, not even aware of what implications the action might bring. Tsuna feels Hibari's hand roam her back for not long and then his calloused fingers are fiddling with her bra and then she flushes even more, her shyness momentarily poking through. She swallows thickly and then pushes against Hibari's shoulder to gain his attention.

Hibari stops his kissing and nipping and sucking at her collarbone to lift himself up and look at Tsuna, his face is flushed and he's breathing quite fast. "Do you not want to?" He asks quietly, not judging or pleading, just wanting to know if they're on the same wavelength. Tsuna flushes even more, they've never gone so far before so she's aware why Hibari might think she doesn't want to proceed. But she does, she wants him to touch her and she wants to touch him in return. "It's not that, it's..." she swallows, "It opens at the front." She says as she looks down to her bra. Hibari follows her gaze down to the item and sees the tiny clip between the cups, "Oh." He says and chuckles. "Okay." He kisses her on the lips again, this time it's light and sweet before he shifts downwards and settles himself over Tsuna, one knee between her legs and he starts to trail kisses down from her jaw to between her breasts. His hands are stroking her sides and then one of them finds the clip and with a light snap it opens and Hibari looks down curiously.

Tsuna can't see his expression since all she sees a head of black shimmering hair and she feels like dying from embarrassment right then. But before she can bury her face in her hands or hide her body Hibari is hovering over her again and his fingers are pushing her hand away from her face and he kisses her deeply, "Don't hide from me." he whispers against her lips in the brief moment they part. In that moment Tsuna feels a bubble of happiness well up inside her and she raises her arms to embrace Hibari and return the kiss he gives her then with twice as much passion. Their bodies press together and for a moment Tsuna feels completely lost in the attention Hibari bestows on her.

When Tsuna is arching her back into him, Hibari can't help but moan deeply at the friction it gives him, she's reacting so naturally to his touch and she's feeling so good in his arms like she was made to be there. He loves the feeling of her. He can't stop touching her as he kisses her over and over again. His heart is beating like mad in his chest and when his fingers slide down from Tsuna's neck to her ribs he can feel that hers is doing the same.

As Hibari's fingers slide down over her bare chest Tsuna can't help the moan that escapes her as she feels her body tingle. Hibari smirks and buries his head in her neck again to continue his trail downwards.

Tsuna isn't sure what to do with her hands as Hibari shifts again. Unbeknownst to the young man, his knee presses up between Tsuna's legs and she arches into him completely as her breath hitches in her throat at the sensation of lightning shooting through her. It feels extraordinary but before she can linger on it she feels Hibari sucking on the flesh of her right breast and she just knows it's going to leave a mark. She doesn't protest since it feels so good.

Hibari is steadily working his way down Tsuna's stomach leaving kisses and nipping at her skin and his hands soon find the waistband of her shorts. He straightens and swallows thickly as he watches Tsuna laying under him, half naked and flushed and out of breath and covered in red marks that he left on her body. She's looking up at him with glowing eyes, expectant and wanting. He tugs at the waistband of her shorts.

Tsuna watches Hibari as he watches her, his hair is a mess, his cheeks are flushed and he's looking extremely handsome and right at this moment all that matters is that his rough hands tug at the waistband of her shorts because she wants them off.

The shorts don't leave Tsuna's hips though because suddenly the door to the hallway opens and someone is standing there, "Kyoya, are we out of-" Fon halts his question in favor of dodging a tonfa to the head. Hibari's reflexes are out of this world as he tosses his shirt over Tsuna to protect her decency and then proceeds to explode at Fon in a flurry of attacks. Somehow between the instant before Hibari reaches the other man, Tsuna briefly makes eye contact with the ex Arcobaleno and flushes as she hides herself in Hibari's shirt. Three seconds later and Tsuna only hears the noise of a wall shattering and Fon yelping apologies. She sighs deeply and bangs her head against the table in frustration.


End file.
